


These days are numbered

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [1]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi always knew Hiro would do great things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These days are numbered

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from, "these days are number" by Head and the Heart.
> 
> This is just a short drabble about my favorite brothers, it's going to be part of series. Hope you like it.

Tadashi opened the door quietly trying not to wake his little brother, who he hoped was fast asleep. What he found was not entirely surprising but it was new, finding Hiro pass out at his desk, surrounded by a project other than a bot. Tadashi smiled to himself, Hiro had been working to perfect his Mircobots, he had weeks to complete this project but the boy seemed to like the idea of getting ahead. Tadashi carefully took the sleeping boy in his arms, carrying him over to his bed. "You are going to do great things Hiro, I know it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know when I will update, I will try to do it as often as I can, on ther other hand... Tell me what you think.


End file.
